


Night

by Sugar_Magnolia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Completely Normal High School AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Magnolia/pseuds/Sugar_Magnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess you wouldn't think those two go together at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

Sonia always came into school humming something she'd listened to that morning. Not that anyone else knew that - just that it was always something different. This carried on all the way into her first class (Chemistry), and would resume as soon as she stepped out the classroom door. The girl practically gave off sparks of light walking through the hallway, her blond locks shimmering against the navy she often wore. And then she'd probably hold the door open for you, despite holding the rank of Princess. Truly a kind soul.

If you'd only ever seen her walking through those halls of Hope's Peak Academy, you might not _quite_ understand her inclination to hang out with Gundam Tanaka. The young man looks mighty intimidating, in contrast with the Super High School Level Princess. He even puts in a contact so one of his eyes is an unnaturally bright shade of red, and the scars from his animal handling probably cover his arms under those bandages. The so-called "dark god" could probably strike you down with a glare.

But then you see the two spend every lunch period together, and you hear passing snippets about unsolved murders and those hamsters that hide in Gundam's coat, and maybe it makes a little more sense. And you're not there in the evening when they go out by the lake, and they slowly lean in and kiss, but then you'd see it. It was never a matter of light and dark. It was more like the stars and the night sky, and they actually went together beautifully.


End file.
